Dangerous Affair
by Fer3333
Summary: I can't believe that it's been more than a week, since I promised myself that I won't seek him, lust over him, god- dream about him when I'm not touching him. For god-sakes . . .  he's my student! What should I do?
1. Simply Lust

**Anime:** Naruto

**Title: **Dangerous Affair.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own NARUTO and any other characters that I might use in this story. I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairings: **Seme (Sasuke) & Uke (Naruto) . . . probably some guys might hit on Naru.

**Rating: **R or M

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** Teacher and student relationship. Horny Naruto. OOC Sasuke. Bad romance, angst, sex (probably more than the others I'm doing, I think), angst, profanity, NO BETA.

**Summary: **I can't believe that it's been more than _a_ week, since I promised myself that I won't seek him, lust over him, _god_- dream about him when I'm not touching him. For god-sakes . . . he's my student! What should I do?

**Author: Fer3333.**

**Author's Notes: **Yes, this is my new baby to celebrate New Years'. Hope you like it. Yes, same old plot, but, you guys know mine will be different, hope so.

_Claire (my Beta), this is for __**you**__, hope you still be my beta this year, helping me and correcting my mistakes and making my fics fucktastic. (lol) Thank You. _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One- Simply Lust_

Konoha Academy, a school for rich kids, prestigious families; highly educated.

This was the school where most of the geniuses came from, such like scientists, doctors, detectives and many other successful careers.

And that's why, today, Uchiha Sasuke felt proud to be one of the teachers, a full time teacher, of Konoha Academy.

It wasn't easy.

Study for hours, deprived himself from parties, movies, _friends_ and much other stuff that usually he was invited, but **now**, everything he _did_ was worth it, every minute of it.

And at this moment, he's looking for some personal things he needs, and then, he'll go to the school to see his new classroom and meet the stuff.

_'From now on, my life will be different. I can feel it . . .'_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

**-9Am Konoha Academy-**

"mmhn, _sensei_-ahhh,"

"God, Naru-I can't stop- l-_**love**_ you- I mean, no, no I don't love you-wait where are you going? NARUTO!"

Hyuuga Neji yelled, dressing as fast as he could, trying to get the blond back in his arms.

Naruto refused to look at him, and proceed to put his clothes back.

It was until he was back into his clothes that he turned and looked at him.

"**Neji**, I told you, I don't love you and I never will, _and_, I told you that we were _just_ fuck-_buddies_ and I didn't want you to say or even think about **love** between us. And for our sake, we better if we go our separate ways. We're through; **done**; finite."

"But-but please give me another chance please, it was the _heat_ of the **moment** that cause me to say that, not my true feelings. Please Naruto-NARUTO!"

"Sorry, and if you tell,"

With a deathly glare, he threaten Neji, "I tell them that you force _me_, plus you're a teacher, _and_, I am a student they won't believe you." he smirked, and walk out of the classroom, leaving a shock brunet behind.

* * *

Walking through the empty halls, Sasuke reached his classroom, and opened the door only to find a gorgeous blond, sitting on top of a desk, staring out of the window, creating a breathtaking sight; thanks to the sun that shone down on him; making him look like an angel.

Said, angel gasped, been caught inside the classroom without permission.

Students weren't allowed inside the school when school was out and school starts in to two weeks, so technically Naruto was breaking school rules. _Again_.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke's deep voice made Naruto shivered, his insides twisting just by hearing that voice, and his wild imagination creating a _kinky _(yeah, love this word lol) vision of what would be if he had him, inside him, thrusting his cock, roughly into him.

_'God,'_

Naruto expression completely changed, into a seductive, sexy one that never fails, when he wants _a_ man.

"I was waiting for you," he lied. He had no clue on who the hell was this sexy-god, but he'll found out sooner or later, since he'll be screaming his name during the hot, kinky sex he _plans_ to get.

_**'And**__, I'm still hard thanks to that stupid Hyuuga,'_

"oh _really_?" Sasuke close the door, locking it immediately.

He walked slowly, eye-raping the blond, almost drooling at the feminine body, blue eyes, tan skin; over all, fuckin gorgeous.

Unknown to him, his _'little'_ friend decided to awake from his _long_, very long-23-years of coma, and have some fun. _**Finally**_.

Naruto suppressed a shiver, seeing the stranger lustful eyes on him, making him hard and horny as hell.

Plus, the guy was perfect.

Tall, well-built body, black hair; even if his style looked like similar to a duck's butt, but, surprisingly it suits him.

And last but not least, his eyes.

Beautiful black jewels that could make him do anything, just by looking at those eyes.

And right now, those eyes were telling him that he was aroused.

Naruto licked his lips, seductively.

Curiosity killed him, and he dared to look down at Sasuke's pants.

_'Oh god,'_

He shouldn't have done that, because the raven got a **'huge'** problem down there.

A lustful moan escaped his lips; his eyes widen, knowing that the other heard it clearly.

Sasuke heard that, of course, and it made his problem ten times worst.

Finally, he was in front of the blond, who unconsciously spread his legs for the raven and, been an Uchiha, he took the opportunity and close the gap, and for _once_, he let his libido control his body and kissed the blond.

He didn't care if he didn't know who the hell this gorgeous-fuckable-sexy blond was, or that maybe, just maybe he was a student and now, because of his stupid libido, he might end up losing his job and only opportunity in this field.

No, he didn't care.

Why?

It's simple.

In his twenty-three years of life, he hadn't had a lover, not even masturbating; because, simple; he didn't like, or, lust over anybody, hell, he simply found them unattractive, annoying (women) and fake.

Well, until his cock decided to awake, well, thank god it did, because now, he'll have a good time, seeing that the blond didn't pull away or shout out for help.

On the contrary, Naruto pulled the raven closer, his delicate fingers pulling the soft locks when Sasuke started to thrust his erection towards Naruto.

The need for air, cause Naruto to pulled away from those delicious lips, only for them to go lower, leaving a trail of love bites for all to see.

Sasuke's hands grabbed Naruto's ass, squeezing those ass-cheeks and pulling Naruto's body closer.

"mmhn," Naruto's moans only made Sasuke's movements hasher and quicker.

Shirts, pants, now on the floor. Naruto didn't have a clue when did the stranger pulled his clothes off, not even when said raven was also naked.

"You're beautiful," he moaned, his cock throbbed at the sight of his blonde's tight ass.

Naruto blushed, at those lustful words, Sasuke's deep voice only made him hornier than before.

"Take me now, no prep; nothing. Do it now, before I regret it." Naruto said. He knew, if he just waits more than 5 minutes, this god in front of him will just walk away, since both were in school grounds and both could go to jail for breaking rules.

Hearing this, Sasuke didn't have a choice, _well_, he did had a choice but he knew that after school started, he'll not have the time for a lover, even if said lover, was fuckin gorgeous like this blond in front of him.

And with that, he spread the blonde's legs apart, and thrust in, moaning at the feeling, _first_ time, and at the tightness.

Naruto screamed in pain.

This, _this_, yeah, this gorgeous man was a man.

_'Oh god, SHIT! Damn and I thought Neji's was huge, oh shit! This is humongous!'_

"Try to relax . . . I'll go slowly." he said huskily.

That voice . . . was killing him!

With a pain expression, he nodded.

Adjusting at his size wasn't easy but after **five** _painful_ minutes, he told him to move.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, he pulled out and thrust in, _**roughly**_, making Naruto moaned each time he was hit his special spot.

As the speed increased, both got lost in their world that they didn't noticed the screws began to unscrew due Sasuke's brutal strength and both of their weight. Poor desk.

"Ahh-h, _yes_, **YES**!" Naruto threw his head backwards, moaning like a cheap bitch with every thrust.

Sasuke pulled out, receiving a groan and pulled the blond off the desk; and kissed the blond passionately.

Then, he turned the blond, and roughly pushed him into the desk and without any warning; he thrust inside the blond asshole again.

Naruto screamed in ecstasy at the sudden penetration.

He laid his head on top of the desk, moaning at the new position and at Sasuke's speed that had increased.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto hair, roughly pulling towards him, and leant down to mark his neck.

'_Shit! I'm a-lmostt close…'_

"Oh, my, f-kin g-god!" Naruto moaned, shooting his semen into the desk. Sasuke feeling Naruto's insides' tighten around his cock, he let a low groan as he came inside the blond, moaning delightfully at the new feeling he had experienced.

After minutes, Sasuke pulled out, making Naruto winced in pain.

Sasuke stood up, he grabbed his clothes, dressing quietly and then, he grabbed Naruto's clothes.

"Hey, you need help?" he asked.

Even if he didn't know the name of the blond, he'll never act like asshole knowing he just free-sex from the blond.

"Thank you." Naruto accepted the hand that was offer and got dressed with the help of Sasuke, who unconsciously was drooling, _again_, trying not to jump the blond _again_.

Now that both were dress, both were facing each other, eyes locked, and with different thoughts running on their heads.

"Well," Naruto started, he bit his lip and looked down at the floor.

"Look, we both know we'll get in trouble if someone finds out that we had sex inside the school. You, will get expel from the school and I'll lose my job. So, we both will be okay, if we keep this to ourselves, since we're not going to see each other ever again. I'll promise not to tell anyone, _if_, I ever see you okay but you have to do the same with me. Got it?"

'_But-but how come he gets to choose what I want. What if I want to see him? After the amazing sex I got, I'm not going to let this hottie out in the open for some bitch to take and make him hers.'_

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to fuck me, _whenever_ _**I**_ want, and if you do that . . . I keep _my_ mouth shut." he grinned sexily at him.

Tan fingers reached him, and pulled him close to him. Sasuke arms circled Naruto's waist as he felt Naruto's kisses all over his face and neck.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. This moron, this god-damn dobe just blackmailed him _and_ the worst is that he didn't want money, no, he wanted, sex. Sex that Sasuke, god, will love to do and hell, maybe he'll make the deal with the blond. What could go wrong, uh? Is not like the blond will be forever by his side, demanding sex from him every day, god . . . **yes**, he will _definitely_ say _**yes**_.

"So, what your final decision?" Naruto whispered huskily at his ear.

Trying not to let the dobe see on how his voice affected his body, he gulped, and said,

"But, I'll made the rules not you, okay." he was amazed on how his voice sounded.

'_Yes! Now, __**if**__, if I like the sex maybe I'll make him mine forever, hell, I don't care if he has a girlfriend or a wife, shit, I make him forget them easily, but first I have to get to know him better and see if he's my type.' _Naruto thought happily.

"Okay, but, if I don't get sex from you at all; I tell, everyone, that we had sex and that you force me." he replied, leaning down to kiss the raven.

Said raven kissed back and pulled back minutes later, "Fine. So, tell me what's your name?" he kissed Naruto's smooth neck.

"Mmhn, Naruto, Namikaze Naruto and yours?"

Nervous and half-stuttering, Sasuke said, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mmhn, Sasuke, what a sexy name you got. Why don't we go to my place and make some noise, uh?" he grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him to the door, heading straight to the entrance of the school.

While Naruto acted happy, thinking naughty things, the raven-haired god was in deep concentration about his plan to get rid off an annoying, sex-machine blond.

'_Okay, Sasuke calm down . . . first, you make Naruto tired, fuckin that tight ass and doing whatever he wants. But after school starts, I'll dump him, well, we're not even dating but I tell him that I'm moving away, plus he doesn't know where I work or live, yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Now time to enjoy my two weeks with Naruto, fuckin him hard enough for him to be in bed all day from the pain.'_

Without him knowing he had climbed inside the limo (Naruto's), and a sexy blond had already sat on his lap and started to kiss him, making it hard to resist since he was kissed _so_, passionately.

'_Oh-god, why did he have to be an amazing kisser? WHY?' _

_

* * *

_

_TBC_

___

* * *

_

_Author Notes:_

So, what you guys think?

Well, I know a new fic, WTF? But it's new years' so, yeah **NEW** FIC!

Review and let me know if I should continue this baby or not? If I don't get any response I'll focus on **NEW BEGINNNING, MY POSSESSIVE FAMILY **AND** FOREVER MINE. **

Thank you for reading my fics and reviewing my stories this past year . . .

Thank you, Love you and wish you the best this year . . .

Fer3333.


	2. Addicted To You

_**Previously, On Dangerous Affair,**_

_'Okay, Sasuke calm down . . . first, you make Naruto tired, fuckin that tight ass and doing whatever he wants. But after school starts, I'll dump him, well, we're not even dating but I tell him that I'm moving away, plus he doesn't know where I work or live, yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Now time to enjoy my two weeks with Naruto, fuckin him hard enough for him to be in bed all day from the pain.'_

_Without him knowing he had climbed inside the limo (Naruto's), and a sexy blond had already sat on his lap and started to kiss him, making it hard to resist since he was kissed so, passionately._

_'Oh-god, why did he have to be an amazing kisser? WHY?' _

_

* * *

_

**Dedicated to - ****anime-obsessed95**

_For been my first reviewer for this wonderful (hahah kidding) story._

* * *

_Chapter Two – Addicted To You_

_

* * *

_

-5th Day-

It was a beautiful morning in Tokyo, Japan.

The summer breeze blowing softly, making Sakura trees pink petals scattered everywhere; adorning the streets with their colorful beauty.

It was seven AM in the morning.

Half of the population was already active, getting ready to work or school. Others sleeping cozy, inside their comfortable beds.

But, surprisingly, there were only two persons that were doing something uncommon for an early, beautiful morning.

Said strangers were having, rough sex, in one of the many rich houses in Tokyo's residential area.

Said house was empty, only the two individuals inside doing the kinkiest sex one human being could think of.

The owner of the two story, four bedrooms, four bathrooms, Movie Theater, a private gym and a enormous pool; was none other than, Namikaze Naruto.

His companion was the sexiest, new teacher of Konoha Academy: Uchiha Sasuke.

Said raven had Naruto moaning, riding his cock, earning him delightful sounds from said blond.

Both were inside the pool- Sasuke standing up, thrusting his cock inside Naruto whose legs were around the raven's strong waist, trying to keep up with the raven's thrusts- both moaning each others name lustfully.

"Oh-shi-t. . . Sas-Sasuke . . . more-yeah, mmhn, dee-per," Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke increased his speed.

Sasuke's _amazing_ strength was running out.

Been inside the pool, carrying Naruto's lithe body, and, thrusting roughly and with an incredibly speed: was a really work out for him.

"Naruto, _**damn**_," both were close to their releases. Naruto feeling himself close to cum grabbed his neglected cock and began to pump it; following the ravens speed, hence, he came in the water, screaming Sasuke's name.

Sasuke feeling Naruto's insides had tighten around his cock, he came, inside Naruto's sore private as he bit Naruto's tan neck.

Still inside Naruto, Sasuke walked to the pool-steps and sat down; making Naruto moaned, Sasuke's cock going deeper.

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder, regaining his breathing.

"That was. . . Amazing, Naruto." Sasuke said huskily, soft lips leaving a trail of kisses.

"Oh-god . . . you're fuckin amazing Sasuke." he moved his hips sensually, earning a soft moan from Sasuke.

"Baby, _not again_. It's-wait-**WTF WHAT TIME IS IT**?" Sasuke shouted, noticing the beautiful sunrise, which meant he needed to go.

"Sasuk~ee!" Naruto whined childishly at him.

"Babe, I need to go. Today is the day I get to meet the other teachers and I have to be there." he removed Naruto's legs and careful, he got out of the pool: perfectly giving a show to the blond, who just licked his lips, watching his Seme's sexy body.

"But, but, are you going to leave me, like this?" Naruto spread his legs, showing his hard erection to Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned in frustration, but he turned his body, not wanting temptation win over him.

As he finished drying his hair, he faced Naruto only to gape.

"Konohamaru, I want you to call to my school and tell them that, **Uchiha** _Sasuke_, will be late for today's important meeting. You know what to do, in case they don't believe you. Thank you." he hung-up, tossing the phone to the nearest chair. He climbed the pool steps, exposing his nude body to Sasuke without shame.

Sasuke, who was shock, after witnessing the blonds brilliant stunt; just stood there, watching his lover walked towards him.

"Well, _since_, you don't have to go, _**for now**_, we could- I don't know, _play_ some more . . . _if_ you like?" he smirked.

_'Oh god- he's driving me crazy, but, __**I love it**__!'_ Sasuke thought.

Now that Naruto was in front of him, Sasuke searched, for a good place for their next round.

_'Bingo,'_

Without Naruto permission, Sasuke surprised Naruto by carrying him, bridal style, to the nearest chair; laying him down, immediately getting on top of the blonde and closed the gap between them, with a passionate kiss.

As air became necessary, both pulled apart. Sasuke didn't waste any time, as he kissed Naruto's neck, gently, making Naruto desperate, wanting more than that.

"God-Sasuke . . . I can get _enough_ of you. I'm **addicted** to _you_; your body, your cock inside me, making me feels _insanely_ good . . . you're my drug, _Sasuke_." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, sending pleasurable shivers down Sasuke's spine.

Totally surprising Sasuke, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hard cock and pushed it inside him; moaning, once again, feeling Sasuke's cock stretching his, still tight whole, even more.

"Shit!" Sasuke still needed to get used to of Naruto's crazy stunts. Crazy as it seem; he knew that, he secretly love it.

Naruto was the perfect lover, a man could have. And the best thing of all, it was that no matter how many times they do it during the day, Naruto always, always, remains tight, or if he was correct, tighter than the first time they did it.

That was the best part of all.

"h-rder, Sasuke-fuck me like you mean it!" he grabbed the chair as a support.

Sasuke obeyed Naruto's orders, he lifted Naruto's right leg on his shoulder, and thrust harshly and deeper.

"Ahh-Hh!" Naruto yelled in ecstasy.

Sasuke leant down and gave a sloppy kiss to Naruto; still thrusting, nonstop, hitting his prostate every time.

"I'm almost . . ." Naruto whispered huskily.

"Cum for me, Naruto." his deep, husky voice made Naruto reach his limit. He came, his seed now all over Sasuke's chest.

Watching Naruto's face was priceless, and the sexiest thing Sasuke had seen in his life.

Rosy cheeks, bruised lips, a thin layer of sweat and hearing him moaned his name; just by watching that erotic scene, Sasuke came hard, filling Naruto with his semen.

Naruto threw back his head, moaning, feeling Sasuke's hot semen inside him.

"Mmhn," Naruto pulled Sasuke by the neck, giving him one hell of a kiss.

After minutes, Sasuke pulled out from Naruto; and laid on top of Naruto for a couple of minutes.

Naruto winced when he felt Sasuke's cock pulled out, feeling a burning sensation slowly spreading his lower part of his body.

Now, fully down to earth, Sasuke rose up from the chair and began to dress into his clean suit, ready to go to the meeting.

Naruto, who was now exhausted and sore, just watched his lover change, admiring the free show.

Ready to go, Sasuke stole a kiss from Naruto.

"I call you when I'm finish, okay." he smirked, stealing another kiss, leaving a breathless blond.

_'God, if this is a dream. . . Don't wake me up god; keep me in a coma state forever.'_ Naruto thought, a smile on his drowsy face.

Knowing that soon all the maids will arrive, he headed to his room, but not before going to the bathroom, giving himself a nice warm bath.

After taking his long, relaxing bath, he walked straight to his bed and lay down; falling asleep in less then minutes.

* * *

-With Sasuke-

-Sasuke's POV-

Fuck! I'm late. Uchiha Sasuke, first time in my life . . . was late.

Well, I was doing a very _important_ task; pleasuring _**my**_ sexy blonde.

Hn. Five days I had spent with him, and to be honest; they were the best of my lifeless life.

Naruto, _god_, is a wild beast in bed.

And I fuckin love it.

But, recently I had noticed the difference when I don't see him, even if is just for two hours; I start to feel, bad and strangely; I missed him so much.

I don't have a clue why I missed him, _but_, I know that this feeling is getting stronger; each day I spend the day with him.

I can't even explain what I feel.

I feel comfortable, happy, but most of all, I feel alive.

_'Keep denying your true feelings,'_ his conscience spoke, the truth.

God. Is not that I deny my feelings, is just that- I'm scared of them.

Because I know that I can't love him.

I can't have him . . . because he's younger and, I don't know but, he looks like he's a student, god of course he's a student; he's sixteen for fuck sakes! Still, I can't be with a student knowing that I might be his dad?

Wait, no, I'm still young, still, I can't love him, because, because . . . No!

I know better, and I know that after the two weeks . . . I won't see him anymore.

_'You love him. It won't be that easy as you said it would.'_

Damn conscience!

Hn.

_'you love him.'_

Fuck! Yes! I love him! Happy?

_'Hn.'_

But, there's nothing I can do; only to enjoy him for the remaining days I have left with him.

_'You could always ask him to be your boyfriend.'_

Boyfriend . . .

Naruto my boyfriend. God. It will be wonderful.

_'Just do it; ask him out.'_

You know what. I'll do it!

I'll ask him and he'll be my boyfriend.

But, should I wait a little longer?

I don't know his true intentions with me? He didn't say he wanted something serious with me. What if I happen to confess and then, he'll just laugh at my ass and leave me all alone.

Maybe, just maybe he just wants this as a summer affair? And then, everything will be over.

No.

I'm going to wait and see what his plans are and then, if Naruto still wants us to be together, then I ask him out.

Yes, it sounds better than just leave him.

_'You're an idiot.'_

Shit, already here. Well, let's get this over with . . . so, I can go and fuck him, again.

-End of Sasuke's POV-

* * *

-Normal POV-

-Konoha Academy-

Reaching the door, where the conference was taking place, Sasuke knocked softly.

After hearing 'come in', he opened the door; as two pair of eyes, welcomed him, staring at him in disbelief.

"Welcome Uchiha-San, we were waiting for you, please have a seat."

He gave a quick bow, and said, "I'm sorry for been this late. I took the wrong exit and it took me minutes to find my way. I'm sorry." he bowed politely.

He didn't need to look up to hear whispers and grunts.

Without facing them, he walked up to his seat and listened.

"Alright, now that Uchiha-San had arrived, we can now start with this meeting." Tsunade said

Out of nowhere, a young lady came inside the room; bringing folders for each member and giving one to each individual.

"Thanks Shizune, you may leave." Said woman bowed and left.

"Alright, we're going over rules-yes, what a drag but I have to, and some other things you need to know about our school." as she continued her speech, everyone had already opened their folders and started to read ahead.

Sasuke, who was to deep into his reading, he failed to noticed the glare that a young male was sending his way.

Said male gripped his folder tighter, making the papers wrinkle; hence, he attracted some unwanted attention.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Anyways, like most of you know, Uchiha-San is just starting, so please help him, if he ever needs help. And yes, Uchiha is now, the youngest teacher that this school ever had, besides Hyuuga-San but now, he takes the title to a whole new level, isn't that right, Uchiha-San?" she proudly said. He knew that this school is lucky to have Sasuke, _hell_; it took weeks for Tsunade to convince or in other words, buy him, just to have him in her team. Most of the schools, mostly private schools, had offered millions but, they were declined by Sasuke, surprisingly.

"Thanks, Tsunade-Sama. I'll do my best." he bowed his head.

Tsunade sighed, "alright, now, well is not that I don't want to go over the rules, but you know them by heart, except for one." her playful tone gone, "most of you must know by know, of what had happened six months ago in Otogakure university." everyone nodded except Sasuke.

Tsunade smiled, "It's okay Uchiha-San, when that happened, you were still a substitute teacher, of course you were behind with the news." she looked at him and said, her tone dangerously scary, "a teacher with high status had a not-so-secret relation with a honor student." he could've sworn he saw his death in her honey eyes, that eventually will happen when she finds out that he, Uchiha Sasuke was fuckin a minor.

_'Wait a minute . . . Does he go to school? He hasn't mentioned what he school that he goes to? Well, he's rich and probably goes to a more prestigious school than this school. Yep, no worries, still I have to ask him-'_

"Uchiha-San, are you okay?" she asked worry when he spaced out.

"I'm sorry. Please continue,"

"Well, like I was saying, the student was spell and the teacher; lost all his honors, they were taken away by the school, but mostly, the kid's family was ashamed. Now, the teacher is working in a low class job and the kid goes to a public school, like a normal student." she sighed, "it was such a shame, he came from a prestigious family, highly educated and with this accident; every thing he did, was taken away."

No one spoke a word.

Everyone understood perfectly, except two males, whose hearts beats had increased.

"Therefore, I'm asking you, begging you not to involve yourself with any teenager from this school. Believe me, I will know if anything strange is going on, and it won't be pretty. Tutorials will be given on Saturday's and, it needs to be given by me, only if I see that the kid needs it. Ah-h almost forgot; you CAN'T do PRIVATE tutorials at ALL, okay. You'll be fired and it will go to your record. I don't want to lose any of you, just for a stupid reason."

At that moment, a hand was raised.

"Yes, Utakata-San?" She nodded her head, giving him permission to talk.

"I'm sorry for speaking about this topic, but in my opinion; this is a waste of time, knowing that pretty much all the teachers had been here almost ten years, well, except for Hyuuga-San and Uchiha-San. We have not had a problem like that before, why start now? Yes, it could affect our school, such as popularity and honor but we, teachers, know what we have to do to protect our jobs and school." he looked back at the two young teachers.

Both flinched, by the piercing stare but tried to ignore the raven-haired.

"You're right, Utakata-San, I have not had a problem with none of you, and I don't think I ever will, but we have newbie's, and for that reason; I have to go over the rules." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, since you made a good point, all I want you to do for now, is introduce yourself to Uchiha-San and then you can leave. I'll explain the rest of the rules to him in private. Start now!"

After introducing themselves to Sasuke, each left immediately.

At last, only Sasuke remain inside the room.

"All right Uchiha, we both know that we don't need this right? So, why don't we just go our separate ways, but you know what I expect from you, right?" she smiled at him.

He gulped, "Yes, Tsunade-Sama, I understand. I won't let you down, since you gave me a big opportunity to teach here, and since I just got out of school; it's harder to find job, especially without experience." he bowed politely.

Tsunade laughed, "Those old-farts don't see the potential that you have. Experience is not everything, believe me."

She closed her folder, "You may go, Uchiha-San you can go and I see you when school starts."

"Hai. Thanks Tsunade-Sama."

He exited the room, closing the door and letting the air, he was holding.

_'Damn, I need to stop this. . . is not an option, I have to stop fuckin that lovable, fuckable sexy blond . . . god, before someone finds out and then, I'll be dead for life. Without my career and without him.'_

To much thoughts running inside his head, completely missing the fact that he was still inside the school, where teachers were still inside, getting ready for the school year.

And that's the reason why, a sexy brunet found Sasuke, still holding the door, and with blank expression on his face.

* * *

-Neji's POV-

Dammit! All I need is a fuckin Uchiha, that not only took my place for been the youngest teacher, but also, he now is the favorite from Tsunade since he's a fuckin Uchiha! Fuck!

This past week was terrible for me.

I lost my precious blonde; I lost him forever because of my big mouth. How could I let it out, that I love him. I'm such a stupid! Now I'm paying the consequences.  
And to make it worse, Uchiha Sasuke, my nemesis since my childhood is now, working in the same place.  
God must have hated me. Or, is just my fate that I, one day will face the Uchiha right?  
Anyways, now I have to control myself in front of him, because I doubt that he remembers me at all. After all, our families have been enemies since my dad had diapers, or even more than. Still, I was number one, but then, he showed up and took my place; naming me second place. Like always.

Well, I think I should head back to home, it's getting dark anyway.

God, just thinking that I have to be nice, to him, it makes me sick!

Well, I don't want to lose my job, besides I don't have time to think about him, when actually I have to get my blonde back. Yes, focus on Naruto I instead of that fucker's ass.

Naruto, I miss you so much. I bet you missed me as well, or maybe more, since you always wanted to be with me; having wild sex in my house.

God, Naruto . . . I need you.

Naruto.

-End Of Neji POV-

* * *

Closing his door, making sure he had locked it, Neji headed to the school main entrance, but not before coming face to face with none other than his rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

Or actually, a zombie-like Uchiha standing outside of Tsunade-Sama's office.

Knowing that he had no choice than to talk to him, been his friend, he chose to talk to him.

He coughed, trying to get his attention.

Said raven was still thinking about how to break with his blond-beauty that missed the presence of Neji, well, until Neji coughed, and that definitely got his attention.

He blinked and straightened himself and looked up.

"Hyuuga-San? I'm sorry, did you said something?" he asked, ashamed to be caught daydreaming in the middle of the hall.

_'Idiot. Just because I have to nice doesn't mean that I'll start today!'_

"Uchiha, you should go home." he didn't used 'San' on purpose; still he knew that eventually he'll need to start.

Sasuke just stare at him, for a few minutes, and said,

"You're right Hyuuga, thanks." and with that, he left, leaving behind a fuming brunet behind.

_'He called me Hyuuga! Ah-h fuckin asshole!'_

_'Fuckin hypocrite!_'

* * *

Driving back to home, The Uchiha mansion, Sasuke thought about today's meeting, again.

'It will be bad if, they find out that I'm having a secret relation with a student, plus, we both going lose everything. But, he didn't say anything about school; can't it be that he's home-school? Probably, I didn't see him worry about school at all, but than again, why was he inside the school last week? I think I have to ask some important questions when I see him.'

At that moment, his phone stated to ring, averting his sight, for an instant, he looked down to see who was calling; only to sighed, it was Naruto.

Answering, already had his Bluetooth on, he spoke.

"Yes?"

'Where are you, Sasuke?' Naruto purred his name, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"I'm going home, Naruto. Why?" he said, surprisingly sounded, normal.

'What do you mean, 'going home'. . . last time I check, you were living with me, for how many days? Oh yeah, five days! C'mon Suke, come home, my house, and we'll make naughty things together, like we always do.'

" I'm sorry Naruto, I have things to do, concerning school and knowing you, I chose to go home and finished my work there."

'But why?' Naruto whined childishly at him.

"Remember the last time, that I tried to do my work, you, saw me wearing my glasses and right there on the table, you pounced me and we ended up having sex; totally ruining my paper that I was working on?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't my fault that you looked soooo-o sexy with those glasses! Plus, you didn't complain either!'

"Well, this paper is really important, so I have to be in a quiet place and without temptations, okay."

'Okay. Fine, I understand. See you tomorrow, then, have a goodnight without my body next to yours. Bye.'

He hung up.

Rethinking on going back to Naruto's house, but he instead, increased his speed.  
Reaching his destination, his cold house, he entered; immediately a maid welcomed him, offering something. Sasuke just ignored her and headed to his room.

He needs to think, alone and with no distractions.

His relation with Naruto was in jeopardy.

_'I need to end this. It will hurt like hell, but I have no choice. I have to do this before it's to late and I ended up falling in love with him, well, stupid, you already love him! Well, I have nine days left, but I have to ask him which school he's attending this year. Well, might as well get some sleep, tomorrow I have to fucked him twice as hard, since he didn't get some tonight.'_ he smirked, picturing Naruto masturbating, moaning his name.

_'God, now I'm horny! Fuckin awesome.'_

_

* * *

__TBC_

___

* * *

_

Well, 19 reviews . . . wow. Thanks guys . . . like I promised, chapter 2 is done and it was longer than I have expected.

Please review; let me know what you guys thought about my chap.

Sorry for my no-so-creative lemon . . . but, hahah, I don't know what happened.

Yes, as you may notice, Naruto is a crazy horny-Kitsune and is driving Sasuke crazy.

But apparently, all of you liked it . . . _so_, is all good. :

siarafaerie-101-miss gave me an idea, of using Itachi in the future, what you guys think?

VioletNight97 & Stupid Cow; thanks for pointed out my mistake . . . hahaha, you see what happens when you're typing _and_ talking on the phone . . . hahaha, thanks.


End file.
